


A Kaladinspren...?

by Imber (ImberArdeo)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberArdeo/pseuds/Imber
Summary: Syl decides what type of spren Kaladin would be.
Relationships: Kaladin & Sylphrena (Stormlight Archive)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	A Kaladinspren...?

She flitted about his head as Kaladin walked. Her dress rippled as she spun, despite there being no wind. “I heard some people talking about what kind of spren they would be. That’s silly. People can’t be spren. Unless they can somehow become little slivers of gods manifested of their own thoughts.”

Syl paused. She put one of her hands to her mouth, probably in exclamation, and gasped. 

“Oh! What if they were talking about _making_ their own spren!”

He sighed, “It was just a game, Syl. People like to think about hypotheticals to pass the time. They were probably wondering what spren best fit their personalities.”

He didn’t really see the point of it but, well, he didn’t see the point in a lot of other similar things either. Kaladin guessed it was a little like playing cards—something to pass the hours by with, but it just wasn’t something he could see himself doing.

She spun around and perched on his shoulder. Syl grinned. She explained, “Well, in that case, if _you_ were a spren, I think you’d be a Kaladinspren.”

“That’s just my my name with ‘spren’ attached,” Kaladin pointed out. “And anyway, if I was a spren wouldn’t I just be an honorspren like you? It makes sense.” He _was_ a Windrunner, after all.

She huffed and crossed her arms, pouting. “No, too boring! Not grim enough.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Grim...?”

“Yes. Grim.” 

She leaned back, her tiny feet kicking back and forth as she sat on his shoulder. Syl nodded to herself, thoughtfully. 

“If you were a spren I think you’d be.... a grumpspren.”

Kaladin sputtered. That wasn’t even a real spren—it _couldn’t be_. “Excuse me?”

“Obviously you need a category of spren all on your own to capture your unique attributes. Grumbles all day.... sits in a corner and sulks.... likes to stare at the sunset as they contemplate their impending doom.... ” She paused. “Yes. I think a grumpspren would fit perfectly.”

Syl slid off his shoulder and onto his arm. She smiled, clearly pleased with herself. Kaladin could only stare at her, incredulous. 

A _grumpspren?_

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading RoW and as I was talking about it to a friend, they inspired me to write this by calling Kaladin a “grumpsren.”
> 
> So thank you for that pffft.


End file.
